


Her Plan

by Elfen1012



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bill Overbeck - Freeform, Canon as far as I care, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Left of Canon, Romance, The Doctor can Eat my ass, The Inherent Homoeroticism of Shared Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfen1012/pseuds/Elfen1012
Summary: Yui has a plan for ever Killer, and for the Spirit that includes a promise. She's getting out of here, and she's taking Rin with her.
Relationships: Yui Kimura/Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit
Kudos: 21





	1. Attempt 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNightbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightbird/gifts).



> This AU is so fucking elaborate and involves so much shit not in this fic. But I decided to do some of that early yearning and reaching out for my girlfriend birthday and so this fic is born. If you want to comment it would me a lot! If you want to tell me how somethings not Canon I Do Not Care!

“Hey, Claudette, that’s your name right,” Yui asked, knee in the dirt by the dying fireside, the ghost of its dislocation still wringing though her physical self. 

Claudette Managed a nod, her eyes mostly focused on the mist that  _ always  _ hugged the campsite unnaturally. Yui could already recognize that look even if they had never been the closest survivors, a sort of shattered glass being pulled together, not quite tight enough to be whole, but enough to function at a glance. Bad run.

“I had a bad run last time too,” Yui felt the rumble in her heart still, the panic and fear, “But we weren’t on the same field last time. See the old man over there, his name is Bill, you know him right? You stay close to Bill, and if things get bad, you hide, hide and get to a generator. Stay out of the mess, what do you do if things go bad?” Yui had seen what happened when people stopped feeling fear, the roulette ended for them, no more returning to the fire and she wasn’t foolish enough to think that was a good thing.

“I hide,” Claudette mumbled.

“Damn right, let's look out of each other then, I got a plan.” Plans, many and most terrible.

Leaving Claudette it was clear that old man Bill, someone she had trusted if only for his lack of intense panic, through several roulettes, was waiting for her. Their success rate was better, at least than some other groups. 

“Your plan worked,” he let her know with eyes that stared out at the mist not from a brokenness, but a kind of dangerous, if useful, hate.

“For you,” Yui said with a pained laugh, she could still feel the sting in her shoulder and the sealed bear trap marks on her leg that had vanished despite the web of pain that itched around the flesh.

“For me,” Bill agrees, “Any other plans, given a different freak?”

She laughed, yeah she had plans, it was all she could think about, this was a life long version of that struggle on the floor. It was harder, the battle more desperate, and every failed step far more painful. She was just as scared, but fundamentally, if she didn’t lay down and take it then, she wouldn’t now. 

“A few, that nurse can jump around with magic bullshit so someones going to have to play distraction, she seems slow with her weapon, shes jukable,” desperate fucking planning.

“Wasn’t that your plan with the big Samurai bastard?” 

“Well I thought I could drop the roof on him and what happened to him anyway you know after I broke my back? Did it work?” 

“Nope,” he said with a chuckle, “Go on.” 

“Fight those four kids? Some boy named Jake told me Jeff’s been calling them  _ The Legion _ ?” Another half stranger in this collection of prisoners that made up this cycle, “They seem… normal. I think if it’s them we should stick together maybe find some two by fours and just throw down.” 

“I like that.”

“If it's the big girl with the rabbit ears, well, mostly hide and pray, keep silent and ears out.”

“Not too out given,” he makes a hatchet noise and Yui nearly, almost, laughed and cried at once. 

“No matter what, I’ve been thinking about what came with us. My first trial, I had my bike. That means the bike is still in here.” 

“Ride out of here?” he questioned.

“Or run the fuckers over,” Yui barked, she should focus on the meat of the task, currently the thought of how to tackle the bastard Doctors electric garbage was being workshopped day by day. She needed something rubber… a tossed tire maybe. 

Yui’s thoughts were interrupted by a strange ding noise that echoed familiarly in the mist, not even given the chance to speak to Feng, though they had plenty of understanding about how to survive from two runs prior. The sound had a way of shattering the fog, the campfire's last log dipping off the pile and shattering into dead embers against the ground unnaturally. Tonight the distant moon managed to peer out a sickly orange red that matched the painted trees and conversely the overgrown green that marked the inners of  _ her house _ .

“It’s the fucking spirit then? What’s your plan now? I don’t think you can punch a goddamn ghost,” Bill mumbled just to her, though the jeering barely hit her.

“Keep with Claudette, focus on generators and I’ll handle the Onryō,” Oh Yui had a plan for her. In a way she had some sort of plan for her since she saw the news reports when recovering from her own time in the hospital, the details… damn this was the house. 

“The what?”

Bill’s question was never processed. Yui’s heart thundered with her steps. This in many ways felt like the rush of a race opening, the threat of ruin at every sharp turn, wondering if someone left a road wet, revving the engine that might as well take her into the wall. She traced the path that began up to the estate’s dimmed heart, past bamboo and rotten corpses of homes, where she would likely face another hellish torture. She could be afraid all she wanted after all, it just mattered that when she got to the doorway, her legs would take her into the layer. 

“I’m coming in… Rin.”

The manor was… smaller than what she imagined. Smaller than it looked on the NHK segment from some seven years back. The wood steps lacked the same moan Yui would have expected for a building this decayed, not that it truly was ever this decayed. The real world, if time flowed the way Yui guessed it still did, would find the Yamaoka estate in new hands same as it ever would, but this place felt a thousand years abandoned; the wooden frame of a door long gone, struggling to hold the weight of it’s sins. In a way, as she crossed the threshold, Yui thought this home deserved this temporal fate. It betrayed the safety of its daughters, so hell with the place. Let the dark forest overtake it. Given the gas, she’d burn it.

More so as she stepped inside. 

The foyar managed more light than she would have believed, from yellow lamps a room both left and right glowed a sick amber, and the collapsed ceiling let just enough shine through that Yui could make out the sharp sprinkles of shattered glass, unmarred by time or stain, left ever so untouched in the hall. 

She knew the glass, she had  _ seen _ what it had done to the body, and continued to do to the soul. 

“Rin, I hope you don’t mind me calling you Rin, I skip the honorifics with most of the girls in my crew,” she shouted down the paper hall, still seeming only a little bit louder than the thundering panic thrumming in her ear, “I’m not running from you tonight Rin, I want to talk to you.” 

Yui passed a single glance to the leftmost room, a collapsed and blocked off stairway stood beside the dead stillness of an untouched generator. She did not turn towards it. The right called her glance to the dark corner altar with a finely crafted oni mask. It had long since stopped irking her in the mocking realm of the entity. A weaker Yui would have been spooked by the shadow; these low lights produced shading from the edges almost reminding her of the spider-like limbs of the entity above the painful visage of the oni. Again, Yui did not pause.

“I was still barely anything more than a kid when I saw you on the news you know, but we don’t have to talk about it right now. I know what you are, I’m not afraid. I know you can hear me, so let's just,” Yui’s voice dropped the attempt for the most part feeling awkward shouting into the nothing of this room. Part of her brain was getting in the way of her planned pleas, begging her to fucking run. The other wondered if the remaining survivors were getting absolutely hammered. How the generators were going. How absolutely fucked her plan was. 

Most of her mind just went blank when she arrived at the lit glass ahead of her, the drop from above the horrid. This painted her brain with news coverage, she was barely eighteen then. Every facette was burned onto her memory having just come face to face with that same violence. She didn’t have to crawl through shards, or have blood dripping from the bedroom down a whole fucking floor. God.

She heard Spirit before she saw her. Wasn’t really looking. Years after and the floor was still bloody. It will always be bloody for Rin, in the room she died. Forever. 

“Before you swing that-” Yui rolled as steel slashed and peeled at the paper wall to her right, Spirits body before her clad in ripped burial shrouds. Yui could see all the little cuts in the graphic detail a younger her couldn’t even fathom. The Glass, fuck the glass, “Rin I’m not running from you today, just settle down. I want to talk. I’m-fuck”

Again Rin stabbed forward, her arms vibrating in impossible motions, and pieced the floor mat. For a broken sword it managed just fine. Yui scurried away with all the dignity of a crab. This was going poorly, her heart drummed up a heavy solo. 

“Die,” one of Rin’s faces seemed to say as it twisted in pain, “Why mother?” the other cried in some dazed of confusion.

“Rin I know what your Dad did, I know how it twisted you up inside! He hurt you, not just once, constantly. He was stronger and had power over you and no one protected you I know. Worst of all he hurt your mom,” Yui was already backing up as she spoke in double time speed quickly leaping past the shrine into the hall as a hail of strikes came for her. She felt and ignored the crippling pain as a gash spread along the flesh of her back, causing a pained hiccup. “I know that angry girl in you, and it’s okay. It’s not at me, it's not at anyone else, you want what you deserve, him in hell. I want you to know the fucker is dead. He’s dead Rin and you deserve to know. It’s over.”

Rin screamed and wailed, and Yui was right. It was over. Her body no longer juked and dive from coming blows. The point of that jaggad katana really could cut, Yui had to admit. Or at least her abs and the wall behind her had to. Suddenly it wasn't so easy to just spout things out and scream it. She might have drifted if it wasn’t for the sudden pop of two generators in the distance and the slowing wail out of Rin. Yui’s eyes drifted up and Rin… Rin looked confused. She could see tears on her cheeks. Which wasn’t new but the stillness or relative stillness was her shakes still rattled from time to time. 

“I think I’m gonna bleed out, but it’s true. He died in prison. For murdering your mother… and disappearing you. See, I knew you’d be happy to see me,” Rin didn’t seem to settle on one expression, but neither did she seem to mind when the third generator sound off. Triumph enough to raise her head high and smile.

“Father… you’re…” The red around her eyes blocked any clear view of them from Yui’s perspective, but there was good news, even if the color and texture of the room was fading and cold tingles were building as the warm dampness spread from her belly down the leg of her pants.

“Dead… yeah I think I might be too soon,” Yui coughed and tasted a mixture of flem and copper, “Rin, I want you to know my name, it's Yui Kimura, it’s my job to save girls like you. I’m going to get out of here,” as blood flowed out of her brain and her darkened vision shifted onto the rotted floor mats, Yui leaned her body deeper against the blade sending shocks of sharp pain into her skin and a cold dull ache where the nerves inside her were fewer in number. She needed to to get her hands along the sides of that ghostly face. To hold that screaming visage, the pain in her palms. “And when I do. I’m going to get everyone, including you, out with me,” Yui lent just a little farther forward ending any hope of resisting her failure in this trial, but offering her a chance to kiss The Spirit, and seal that promise, her plan, her hope. “See you next time Rin. Don’t give up.”

Yui felt her vision begin to fold with a thick black layer building on the edges. She could feel her body begin to descend as The Spirit dropped the sword if only for a moment. Yui rationally guessed blood loss driven delusions greeted her, but she thought, before she fell and all thoughts shifted to black, that the fog in that haunted girls eyes thinned some, and more damning that a voice unfamiliar in softness whispered to her, at the edge of sleep for another turn of the wheel.

“Yui….”


	2. Attempt 2

Nea’s doing her best in the woods today. Yui can’t see her, she absolutely can’t hear her, and hopes are that no one else can. Kate’s out there too, likely on the hunt for any weird magic totems. The manor is empty today, sensibly she should turn herself towards the unresolved gen, but that's not today’s plan. 

“Rin are you… Avoiding me?” Yui shouts. 

At least the house is polite enough to groan.

“Rin I’m right here, come get me!” 

Every line made Yui flinch expecting the sharp sting and the nasty tearing that came from the spirit's sword. Every line, all there was is a weary creak on the steps. This time out back into the bamboo latended fields.

"I'm here! I don't even have a flashlight I'm like, fleshy and defenseless," Yui started to drift off, "yeah fleshy that'll win her over you fucking idiot," second half didn’t manage to stirr the Ravens. 

Somehow the silence offended her dignity. It was no better when she noticed David mouthing, "Hell are you doing?" 

Fair question. She'd use the excuse she was playing interference. 'I'm trying to redeem the killer with the power of love, understanding, and shared pain' wouldn't cut it around the bonfire. It barely cut it inside her with all the screaming pain of healed scares calling out that this is fucking stupid. 

Yui felt the thunderbolt of panic as Kate nearly trampled her out of the bamboo. She had one word. "Run" before darting only a few feet ahead.

There is a sound, whispering in the wind and could peel Yui’s skin from her body. The one that felt like a human mosquito buzz when she first heard it and led to an immediate death shortly after. 

Kate slid on her knees before the phased ghostly image of The Spirit. The broken sword poking up from the gaping wound in her palm. Something about its glint churned up hate in Yui’s belly. She remembered the murder weapon announcement, she never imagine it could shine so coldly.

“Rin, wait!”

And, despite the cold terror twisted on her face, she does.

Yui’s not sure how long they stood in shocked silence. She was sure that for a moment all three of them were more surprised, than directly terrified by their combined stillness.

"Yui?" Rin face doubled the image of both anger and confusion, the shattered sword in her hand shifting a little, still primed to strike yet staying unused in the dim Auburn light of the estate. 

"Oh, fuck," Yui met the actual sucess if her plan with the grace and confidence of a failing plane, "Yeah it's me right here, I was looking for you, in the house you know, welcome home, but I didn't find you."

"I know," Rin's voice as a pained shake to it, like saying anything required far more hurt than killing them did. Yui noticed that her eyes did not meet Rin’s. Cloudy with a bright red smoke. The entity’s whole... thing. 

"Well glad you can talk I was afraid… that no one else would speak Japanese in hell." Every survivor could understand each other no matter what they spoke. It was like something made them know, maybe, planning possible. Some things never translated, but Yui's English was shit, but Kate seemed to understand it fine despite. Right now though she seemed to understand only that it would be a good idea to slowly sink back into the bamboo without a word. Honestly, that seemed saner than keeping up this talk. "We can finally get to know each other, I mean I've heard of you from the news but before, you know, I was just starting the street race thing. Nice to meet you Rin or shit Yomaoka-san is probably better you seem form-" 

A little bit of blood seeped through the jagged cut of that bastard blade on her neck. 

"Rin! I'll never be a Yomaoka again! I'll end him, the last Oni!" Her voice cracked with a strange ethereal pop as that red light in her eyes consumed more and more. 

"Yeah I get that, fuck them. The Sakura are my real family." Yui couldn't believe she wasn't stuttering. She'd been in these tense moments before. She had felt a scared angry girl hold out a knife defending herself from every voice before. She helped those girls. She could help the dead. "You haven't hurt me yet. I don't think you want to hurt me."

"You're not him, no matter what I see, I know your voice." Yui didn't quite follow, "I know he's here. I saw him, I need to find him, avenge my mother." Yui got to watch how emotions could play out on Runs blue hued face. They tended to fire two directions at once with the way her movements were doubled. Sadness, hate, a little bit of love on the word mother. 

"Your dad. He deserved it. I'll help you find him but I haven't seen him here, he's dead either way. So instead we got to tend to ourselves," Yui risked another step closer, mud giving away to her shoe. The sword bit again but only with a shallow knick, Rin was not pressing the blade anymore. "That glass has to hurt. It's still sharp."

Yui couldn't really know what Onryō feels or doesn't. But she knew it twinkled and with every drop of a leaf Rin's face twisted with a little pain. 

"Yes," Rin admits, her face doubled with sadness and hateful suspicion. Yet the red glow dimed. 

"Will you let me help?"

There was a pause. Ravens flew. A single gen burst somewhere west of them. No one moved. 

"It hurts…" 

Yui noded. 

The air around Spirit wasn’t as cold as Yui would have guessed and she never really had time to notice in their violent confrontations. It was just… sadly void. Her skin was human just… as neutral as touching bark or loose gravel, just life denied. Yui used the quick gift of anger at that injustice to rap her hand around the most devilish shard jutting from Rin's shoulder. Her own hachimaki wrapped around her hand to protect from the sharp bite, pointless as that attempt was. Her grip made warm blood drip on Rins skin once again and with a tugg and pain, it came free.

It was half a second not enough to really think, but enough to react. To hurt and hurt back. Before Yui could process 'Yes. I pulled the bastard out. I helped. I'm going to do it.' Rin screamed and more relevant to Yui’s life, the limitless pain of her sword ran right through the thought. 


	3. Our Endless Attempts

"I'm sorry" Rin's voice played behind Yui. She jumped, a little thankful for whatever sanity that meant she preserved. "Don't turn around! Keep looking at the glass!" 

"Okay," Yui mumbled. She had found herself in the Yamaoka estate only what… felt like a week later? Time was etherial to Yui, like the everpresent mist. Again she had traced her steps into the manor, again found it silent as she crossed into its heart and stared into the glass that lined the floor. 

She could see herself. Messy from last trial. Survived after one of the legion punks actually kinda… let her go. The girl with pink just sorta mumbled ‘Don't Tell on me,’ and left the hatch open. Free win. Time to beat that conversation record Yui hoped.

"I'm not turning around if you don't want me to. I'm the guest. I just… want to talk," Yui pleaded as Rin stepped into her glass frame. Just behind her. She looked ready to cry and scream at once. The flicker on her face steady. Yui thought she could see tears. "I'm sorry," she could imagine what it felt like to see yourself as a ghost.

"I know," Rin whispers in a wrasp, "And that's… what you look like. You're still pretty." 

Yui didn't hold in her laugh. "Hell's different for different people I guess. First time you've noticed I'm pretty?"

"No, I saw you once before. When you kissed me." Rin's eyes flickered the hazy Red dimmed off the mirror.

"You've seen me plenty of times." Yui didn't like blushing when she was ten seconds from being skewered. 

"I don't see you. All I see is  _ Him _ ."

"Except in the mirror."

"And when you kissed me. It's why I… he is here. I hear him. Miss Yui… I have to kill him. He hurt my mother. I'm sorry for... I need to kill him!" There is a quake in Yui's zpine as Rin's voice turns from whisper to furious cracking shouting. The red painting her eyes deepens with every word. Rage in red. 

"He's dead Rin."

"No I've seen him!"

"He's dead. I remember the day they reported it. I was glued to the news, he killed himself in prison," it was Yui's turn to whisper. How long had it been since anyone spoke to Rin in anything but screams. No gentle voices. 

"What if he isn't! If he's back like me!" Rin screams in the space between words a double voice. 

Yui doesn't jump. She doesn't turn. She uses the glass to guide her. The hand might be cold, the blistered shards sharp but how long had it been since anyone held that hand. 

"He's dead. I know that rage. It's me, it's my rage. If he wasn't dead i'd have killed him myself!" Yui's heart pounded as her panic grew, but the hand she did not let go of the hand. "I know that feeling. I was attacked too. I lived, but look at my hands. I know that rage. I’d never keep you from him. He's dead and if he's here. I'll fucking kill him." Both Yui's hands bore scatterings of knife scars. Of the trails men leave behind when they decide to take what they believe is theirs. 

Rin squeezed back. The red fades. The weeping begins again. 

"I need to take the rest of the glass out," Yui starts again after another gen finished. They have little time now. 

"I have to… sacrifice… it's supposed to be him."

"He's not here."

"It will be mad."

"It can be me," Yui decides, the bounding heavy. Her chest stays constant then.

There is no further argument. Hands turn to the body. The last glass shard she pulled is still gone. Makes sense. They never die. 

"I see you, Yui," Rin says as the pieces get smaller and the gate alarm grows loud. 

"Of course you do I'm right here," Yui tries to get her to laugh somewhere in those shifting faces. She notices instead all the Red is gone.

* * *

"I'm Sorry."

"You know Rin, you can't start every conversation that way." 

At the edge between the main camp and the woods. Out where the mist shifts and haunts. Where the killer's stalking eyes can be seen, if one is brave and foolish. They can abandon the safety peace and comradery of the campfire and step into the in between. Where the killers can step just the same. 

"I… I don't know if I can do that again." Rin's red eyes haven't come back, and Yui can't help but feel the twisted joy of a won race. 

"Then don't."

"But the priestess and the thing… the spider… I think they know." 

Yui clicks her tongue, they call it the entity. No one knew what that meant or where it came from. Priestess… she guessed Rin meant what they called the Plague. She wondered if that was the girl in charge of the Trails. Assuming anyone was. 

"So are you going to… the ones you see in the forest they're not-" 

"I don't see him anymore Yui," Rin mumbled a near trembled wail, "I see them… they're innocent people. I can't do this. I can't be…" Rin isn't ready to admit she's a murderer. Her hands are free of glass and shaking. 

Yui doesn't have to think hard before holding those hands. 

"I guess I'll do it." It is a weak word for an experience so horrifying so beyond the pain of mortality, even the survivors don't talk about it with each other. 

"I can't do that to you. I can not watch you suffer. Especially for me."

"What then."

"I see what breaks first. My mind or my humanity."

* * *

They met again and again. Forest breaks. Sometimes they talked. Sometimes studied the patchwork of horror left on the. Neither was getting matched yet. Neither suffered. Just the evernight. The distant camp light. A ghost and a girl. Maybe two ghosts Yui wondered often. Maybe two girls Yui knew beyond a doubt. 

Sometimes they laughed together. Cried together. Mostly craved an end to this, together. Her plan, Yui realized, lacked a part two. 

And then came the next trail. Next the Doctor. Next the result of all that pain. She didn't spend much of it sane. What she remembered tasted of thunder and stung like burns inside. She remembered laughing. She remembered blood. She was sure she bit through her own tongue. 

She remembered being shocked that the doctor could laugh still, even cut in two. She could laugh with volts running through her body. Shake too from the frying nerves. She remembered trying to remark that Rin holding her was so much nicer without the glass. But Yui was pretty sure she just gargled on her own blood. 

She remembered Rin cried. A ghost crying all for her and she wasn't even dead… yet. 

She wanted to tell Rin it's okay. But Yui couldn't really tell if it was. All she could think was pain and a bit of comedy. The doctor. Oh, he was always so fun, always so much fun. Eventually there were just mumbled moans. Dwight tried to drag her back, but Rin wouldn't let her. Not while Yui screamed. Her fault really. She thought it was the Doctor. His smile instead of Dwight’s stupid face. Funny since Doc head rolled passed her a few seconds prior while the world rumbled in sparks. 

Rin told her she was safe. And somehow. That made it okay. Okay as the time ran out. The last bell wrung, they ran out of tears and held tight. The Spider, Rin called it. The Entity Dwight called it. 

Yui remembered calling it fucker when those spiked limbs impaled them both. The pain was… the romance of dying together never outweighed it. Even if, waking up by the fire, All she could think was Rin. 

Rin died for her. She killed again. But the Doctor. How was she even there. Did she hear her scream? 

Rin came for her. The Entity would know. The Plague, the whole world. And Yui felt an all consuming fear take her to the camp edge. Beyond the layer of mist that demarked her safety. 

She had to know Rin was alive in her undeath. 

* * *

Grass and dirt tickles against living skin. The winds sharp around the forest's edge as always but the smells felt new like something came unclogged. Getting up was… a process for the first time. As was walking through the brush. Rin didn't notice how much more pink there was to her scarred skin until Yui lit her up with a flashlight. 

"Yui," Rin mumbled with uncommon ease. No rattle, no bodily pain. Her arms. Her legs? Black stitching merged them; she noticed a half second before Yui's arms were around her. Yui was… small compared to Rin’s very real and very lanky body. Small but warm. Rin didn't know she was warm. They were both warm. She could feel the wetness… Yui was crying against her chest. "I'm Alive…" 

"What the fuck Rin!" Yui's mumbled words press against Rin's shoulder and it sends a chill through her. She lacked time to process. 

Even then why bother when she could Feel Yui again, not just her pressure. The warm touch. The oil smell that floated off of her and would irritate anyone else. 

"I'm alive." Given a chance at the taste of mortality she buried her face in Yui's hair, kissed the crown of her somehow savior. Her soul… how. 

Then just like before when life would be fun. When mother would show her how to paint, when a book tugged at her heart strings, when Rin let herself look at a girl just a half second longer than the other girls would, Rin heard the voice of her father, this time in front of the Spider's Rumbling laugh. 

**You like the prey? Try being among them.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God there is so much more to this AU. Rin slowly entering into the party, Susie "I am deeply incompetent at murder and easily scared" Legion getting kicked to the survivor side for her own failures, how the Plague leads the trials as the Entities agent and the survivors learning how to use the auric particles. All sorts of good shit but uh I can't write absolutely allergic I just wanted to make a wonderful girl smile. <3 Also for those whose like "wheres the trans headcanon on this one. Well Neither Rin or Yui. But Kate is. Why? Because I main Kate and I'm trans and honestly because I'm never wrong.
> 
> gosh ya'll I even have Rin's Survivor perks designed. So much.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
